Pokemon Restart: The Folly of Space and Time
by Starfighter364
Summary: Mewtwo notices that Ash's age and knowledge keep seeming to reset, so he decides to find out why. When he finds out two certain dragons are responsible, he isn't happy. They try to fix it by sending Ash back in time, but end up breaking reality. Now Ash has to live in the new world created. AshxHarem (The girls listed aren't the only ones). Image by PromiseCoconut15 of deviantart.


I, of course, do not own Pokémon. The idea for this fic was partially inspired by the story Pokemon Reset Bloodlines, written by Crossoverpairinglover, and partially by a storyline written on an interactive story belonging to one of my writing dot com friends. Also, there is one thing that will appear later that was inspired by the story Ashes of the Past, written by Saphroneth.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokémon Speech"_

-change in location or time-

Killing Time

Mewtwo was staring at Dialga and Palkia, an annoyed look on his face.

'So, you two are at fault for Ash never aging past 10, plus his knowledge getting reset and most humans believing that a Pokémon can't know more than four moves, despite their Pokémon showing that they knew more than that previously…' Mewtwo deadpanned.

_"In our defense, we were trying to help everyone out." _Dialga replied._ "Ash has saved the world, along with the Legendaries in it several times, and we were worried about when he would eventually grow too old to continue doing so."_

'Leaving aside the moral issues of forcing this on him, how does resetting his knowledge and causing humans to believe that Pokémon can only know four moves at a time help?' Mewtwo asked, twitching his right eye in annoyance.

_"That was a side effect."_ Palkia replied sheepishly.

'You two are morons, and you will fix this, or I will wreck you, before informing the other Legendaries.' Mewtwo responded in an annoyed tone as the two other Legendaries paled.

_"There is a way to fix this!"_ Dialga quickly stated, drawing Mewtwo's attention.

'How?' Mewtwo asked.

_"We can reset time to when he was younger."_ Dialga began. _"Ash will retain his memories of what has happened, along with his Pokémon, but everyone still in this dimension will forget."_

'Alright then, make it so.' Mewtwo replied.

_"We'll need Giratina's help for this."_ Palkia said.

'Why?' Mewtwo asked, rubbing his temples in frustration at the situation. 'Dialga alone should be enough.'

"_I could send them back, but it wouldn't do anything to negate what has been done to him, plus it would leave two of Ash and his Pokémon running around at the same time, which is just asking for trouble."_ Dialga replied. _"If they are in Giratina's world, then they'd be outside the influence when we turn back time, and can be dropped off in their younger bodies."_

'Alright then, how do we get to him?' Mewtwo asked.

"_You don't need too. I'm already here."_ A deep, ominous voice said in response as the Dragon/Ghost Legendary appeared behind him. The two other Dragon type Legendaries were sweating bullets at the glare he was giving them. Mewtwo turned and gave a nod

'Nice to meet you Giratina.' He replied evenly.

"_Likewise, although I wish it was under better circumstances." _Giratina returned. _"Instead it has to be when I have to help these morons clean up the mess they made again. How many times are you idiots going to do this?"_ Now the two dragons really began sweating as Mewtwo turned a glare on them.

'How... many... times... have... you... done... this?!' Mewtwo asked, trying to reign in his temper.

"_Three not counting this one."_ Giratina replied.

'You two are morons.' Mewtwo said in a deceptively calm tone. 'We will have words about this later.'

"_And you will."_ Giratina added in. _"Because I'm taking Mewtwo with me into my world so that he isn't lost. And I am also going to tell father."_ Now the two were really panicking.

"_We are so dead."_ Dialga said in a depressed tone while slumping.

"_Let's just get Ketchum and his Pokémon here so that we can get this over with."_ Palkia said with a depressed sounding sigh.

-Later, at Pallet-

Ash and Pikachu had just parted from Alexa and gone back to his house and up to his room for the night, ready to get some sleep.

"Well buddy, tomorrow we're going to Kalos where we'll win it all!" Ash said confidently while sitting on his bed with Pikachu on his lap, the mouse in question getting rubbed between the ears, letting out sounds of contentment and agreement, before both glowed white and vanished into thin air, while at the same time, all but two of the Pokémon he'd ever officially had (Raticate and Beedrill) did likewise.

-Elsewhere in a void where nothing exists except for a lone being-

A mysterious figure was floating through the void, when suddenly it felt a disturbance in the space time continuum, which it recognized by familiarity as having been caused by Dialga and Palkia.

'Now what are those two doing?' The figure wondered, almost seeming to groan in its thoughts, before tracing back the source of the disturbance to its origin and transporting itself there.

-Distortion World-

Ash and his Pokémon crew all appeared simultaneously, and looked around, very confused.

"Wh-What just happened?" Ash wondered aloud, not freaking out anywhere near as much as he could, since with all of these Pokémon of his being there, he felt pretty confident in his safety.

"_Ash!"_ Several voices all called out, before he got dog-piled by an attempted group hug by his Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape, Lapras, and Dawn's Ambipom.

"Owwww." Ash simply let out, knocked for a loop by the force of the happy Pokémon, especially Lapras. The five quickly realized what they did and got off of him, as the other of his Pokémon came to check on him. "That hurt, but it's great to see you guys again too..." Ash began, before trailing off as he realized something. "Wait! How did I just understand you guys!?" Now everyone was curious about what was going on.

'I believe I can help with understanding that.' A 'voice' that was familiar to Ash and Pikachu replied. Everyone turned to see Mewtwo there.

"_Wait! I thought you had a feminine voice!"_ Oshawott called out in surprise.

'Different Mewtwo.' The Mewtwo in front of them replied. 'Although I was surprised to find out there was another Mewtwo as well.'

"Mewtwo, what's going on?" Ash asked in confusion.

'It is a long story, but here it goes.' Mewtwo began. 'You see, it all started when I noticed you seemed to be stuck at being 10 years old, no matter how much time went by, and that your knowledge kept getting reset, along with some things about the general knowledge of humans altering, so I set out to find and correct this state...'

-Much later-

'... and that is how I found out what happened to you and how Giratina and I are making Dialga and Palkia fix their mistakes. Any questions?' Mewtwo asked as he finished up, only for Ash to raise his hand. 'Yes Ash?'

"That's good and all, but it still doesn't explain why I was able to understand my Pokémon, and why Ambipom is here even though she's Dawn's, while Raticate and Beedrill aren't."

"_You can understand your Pokémon here due to Mewtwo and me altering the rules of this realm to automatically make it so you could hear anyone here as if they were speaking your language."_ Giratina replied as he appeared.

'As for the bit about the Ambipom, Raticate, and Beedrill, well, when Ambipom was Aipom before trading her to Dawn, you considered her your Pokémon, and bonded with her, yet you never saw the other two as such, Raticate because of the depression of being persuaded to trade Butterfree when you didn't want to, and Beedrill, because you planned to give him to Casey anyway. Only the Pokémon you have seen as your own were called forth.' Mewtwo supplied.

"_Speaking of Dawn."_ Pikachu began, drawing the attention of everyone there. _"Why only us, and not our other traveling companions and their Pokémon as well. I mean, I'm guessing they were under the non-aging effect as well, since they seemed to not grow at all."_

'True, but the main reason we are doing this for Ash is because of him being the target, and the one whose knowledge kept getting reset, the others aren't an immediate concern.' Mewtwo replied.

"_Plus,"_ Giratina began _"the timeline is already weakened due to the idiocy of Dialga and Palkia, the more people we send back, the worse the odds of shattering time are, and that would be a disaster. We are bringing back you and Ash's other Pokémon because after everything he's been through, we don't have the heart to make him start from scratch with you guys. Also, as one of your main goals is to bond with Pokémon, making it so you still have the bond encourages you to get more Pokémon to bond with instead of reforging bonds, and with how you are when it comes to Armageddon situations, you need all the help you can get. Plus, Pokémon are easier to transport back than humans."_

'Fear not though.' Mewtwo continued. 'I have been training in Aura since our last meeting, and when you are sent back, I will awaken your latent ability for it. It will allow you to understand all Pokémon like you can right now, and if you have a close enough connection to someone, you will be able to restore portions of their memory involving you.'

"I guess it's better than nothing." Ash said with a sigh, thinking forlornly about having to start almost from scratch with his friends.

"_If everyone is ready, we can begin."_ Dialga says, appearing in the room with Palkia at last.

"_One more thing of note."_ Palkia said, everyone glaring at the two dragons upon hearing this.

"_What now?"_ Charizard said with a groan, really starting to want to add a couple more Legendaries to his take down count at the frustration of it all.

"_This isn't as bad as you think."_ Dialga quickly says. _"This is just something that comes from time travel. Some of you won't be born yet at the point you're being sent back to, so those Pokémon will be staying in this world until their eggs are laid. Also, someone might want to get the eggs of Donphan and Scraggy after they are laid, as it is possible that events won't go in a way that allows them to be gifted to Ash this time around."_

'That's actually a good point.' Mewtwo replied. 'I'll take care of that for you.'

"Thanks." Ash said gratefully. A rainbow ball of light and a vortex appeared.

"_Everyone who was born before the day Ash started his journey get in the ball, and then we'll send you all back at once. The ball of light utilizes hammer-space, so you can get in despite size issues."_ Dialga said. Ash and all of his Pokémon except for Donphan, Scraggy, Lapras, Quilava, Glalie, Gliscor, and Gible nodded and got in while the mentioned Pokémon looked on, saving goodbye, except for Gible, who looked on blankly, as if he didn't fully comprehend the situation. Ash was the last one to get in, wanting to say goodbye to his Pokémon that wouldn't be born at the time before going.

"See you guys later, make sure to be good!" Ash said, before getting in, however, no one seemed to notice a dark incorporeal figure jump from out of nowhere and latch on to Ash before vanishing, not even the trainer in question felt it. With that, Dialga and Palkia shoved the ball of light into the vortex.

-In the time/space vortex-

"Wow. This is amazing." Ash said, looking around, seeing all the lights in the vortex, as every color imaginable was seen, and some that wouldn't be imaginable, with the ball of light somehow being see-through. Suddenly, the lights got distorted, and seemed to exploded, as everything suddenly went dark for our heroes, as reality itself fell apart. The combined stress of the alterations done by Dialga and Palkia, the rush fix job they did when making the vortex, and the unintended stow-away not being accounted for was too much for the universe, and with a thunderous bang, the universe fell to pieces, before coming back together, similar, but not the same...

-Vaniville Town, one week before Ash got Pikachu-

Serena woke up in shock, as the universe came back together. She had no idea what happened to reality, but she did notice something odd.

"Wh-What's going on!?" She said as she began looking around in panic. "This looks like my room from back before I moved out of my mom's place. Where are Ash and the others!? Is this a nightmare due to anxiety over us traveling through Kalos next!?" She closed her eyes and did some deep breathing. "Ok Serena, keep it together, freaking out like this won't help anyone." Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Serena! The lawyer is here with the document for us to sign." Grace called out to her daughter from the other side of the door. This was familiar to Serena, as the document signing didn't go over so well last time.

'So, am I in the past?' Serena wondered to herself. 'This gives me a chance to change things for the better.' Serena at that remembered the fine print that was in the contract that she didn't notice at first, too excited about going to Kanto traveling with Ash. The contract was supposed to allow her to leave on her journey, but the fine print made it so that she had to wait a couple years, and had to go through with her mom's decision to train to become a Rhyhorn racer, Grace wanting to break Serena and mold her into her perfect little puppet that would live by Grace's decisions, and make income for Grace to live on. The only one of Grace's gold-digging schemes that ended well for Serena was when Grace spoke to Delia Ketchum after their children met in summer camp, and Grace convinced Delia the two would be a good couple and got the two kids engaged to one another.

"This won't go like you planned this time mother." Serena muttered as she got up, and began getting ready for the day, already planning to expose her mother's ploy before it was too late and get what she wants with her life for a change.

"Did you say something Serena?" Grace asked from the other side of the room.

"Nothing at all mom!" Serena replied in a cheerful tone, having to hold back gagging at acting like she still cares for the woman on the other side of the door.

-Viridian City-

Misty Waterflower, maid of Ash Ketchum (and one of his girlfriends due to a rarely used law), woke up alone in bed. This was a bit unusual, as her employer is a kindhearted man, who doesn't like risking waking his girls if he can help it, so he usually waits for them to wake up, since when they sleep at his house, he and his girls share a bed, however, there had been times before where he had to get up before them, so it wasn't too strange. The fact that her bed wasn't quite as comfy as usual on the other hand, was, as was the fact that when she woke up she noticed that she seemed to be in the Viridian City Pokémon Center alone, not in her employer/boyfriend's house, let alone his room.

She quickly took survey, and found that all of her beloved maid dresses were missing, and that her only Poke Balls on hand belonged to Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen. She quickly came to the conclusion that she was back in time, shrugging any bizarreness off, as stranger things had... will... whatever, happened around Ash and Co.

"I need to find what date it is, so I can meet up with Master Ash." Misty said with a nod. "Oh, I hope so-ever much that he has his memories too, I wish to return to his service."

-Woods, outside of Violet City-

May Maple was waking up, when she quickly noticed something odd. She wasn't sleeping in her Ash's comfy bed, but in a tree branch, much like she did before joining his group. This wasn't much of a concern to her (beyond not being snuggled up with her beloved), nor was her state of dress being back to clothes of leaves (beyond lamenting that the outfit Ash specifically made for her was missing), however, him and his other girls being missing was of massive concern to her. She quickly hopped down to the ground, getting on all fours, sniffing the ground, trying to find their scent, only to find no trace of them. She then saw a Pidgey nearby.

"Excuse me, mister Pidgey?" May called out, getting the attention of the flying type.

"_What is it girl"_ The Pidgey grumbled awake, knowing from his kin about the human girl who lived among them most of the time and could understand him.

"Do you happen to know where my human friends are?" She asked. "There are a bunch of them, this one boy among them will have a Pikachu with them."

"_I have not seen any such people, now leave me be, it is still really early, and I want to get some more sleep."_ The Pidgey said, before flying up to another tree, and going back to sleep. May at that point took in the sites, and realized that she knew this place.

"Wait... this is the forest near my old home before my family moved to Hoenn." She thought aloud. "What is going on here?"

-In a distant kingdom-

Princess Salvia Dawn Berlitz was waking up from a deep sleep, however, she froze as she realized that the bed she was on was softer than she remembers her fiancé Ash's bed being, along with not feeling the warmth of his body nearby. She quickly sat up looking around wildly, seeing she was in her room in her castle, and then noticing that she'd been subconsciously holding something in her arms. She looked down, only to see her first ever Pokémon, Togekiss, however, it was back to being a Togepi. Before she could have a worse freak-out, she heard a knock on the door, and her maid's voice calling out.

"Lady Salvia, are you up yet?" The maid asked. "It's time to start the day!"

"No need to worry, I'm up!" The princess called out, trying to keep herself calm. "And how many times have I told you to call me Dawn when we're not in public?"

"Sorry, my lady, but my duty prevents that." Her maid replied. "Hurry now, there are several charming young suitors here to see you!" Dawn froze at that.

"Suitors? Father has not brought suitors into the castle since I introduced him to Ash and we got engaged." She muttered. "What's going on here? Have I been involved in time travel again?"

"What was that, my lady?" The maid asked.

"Nothing!" Dawn replied. "Just thinking to myself!"

-Village of Dragons-

Iris was a naturally timid girl. Growing up in a village of dragon types could do that to you when you were involved in an incident when you were three years old where a dragon type went ballistic and were in its path, and almost got hit by a Dragon Rush. She spent much of her time hiding away from the dragons of her village, the elder and most of the others thinking it was just a phase.

She could handle the smaller ones like Axew when they weren't using outrage or some such, but in general, she wanted nothing to do with them, and eventually fled the village, and ended up running into Ash Ketchum on his first day in Unova, who ended up saving her life. She decided to take a page out of Misty's book, and become his maid (unfortunately, if he praised her too much, or did any kind of gesture that could be taken as remotely romantic, she would usually faint on him).

Naturally, when she found she was back in the Village of Dragons again, without her beloved Ash to encourage her, she became a nervous wreck, quickly trying to find some safe place away from the ferocious beasts, and trying to figure out just what was happening.

'M-Master Ash, p-please save me!' Iris thought, shivering with her arms wrapped around her legs with tears in her eyes as she was huddled under a porch. A few more people came back as well from the corrupted timeline, but their reactions were nowhere near as major as the ones listed above, however, they all made the decision to try to reunite with Ash... However... one had another location in mind first...

-Four days later, in an open field-

A ten year old girl with long, purple hair, wearing a dark blue shirt, a purple skirt that almost reached her knees (with purple spandex shorts underneath), and purple, knee-length, heeled boots was walking through the field looking intently for something in specific. She seemed to have a perpetual pout on her rather cute face.

"Where is it?" The girl wondered aloud in annoyance. "I know it should be here somewhere, after all, this is where we met before." Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes, and went to see what it was, and found exactly what she was looking for, a Chimchar, whose back was turned to her. "There you are." She said in triumph, causing the Chimchar to jump a little in surprise. Chimchar turned to look, and then his mouth dropped in shock. "Do you have any idea how long hard it was to find you?"

'It can't be!' Chimchar thought in surprise, not just for the trainer being there, but because he recognized the trainer, and noticed something majorly off.

"Judging by your reaction I'd say you recognize me as well." The girl said. "I'm curious to how you recognize me when Turtwig didn't. Probably has something to do with Ketchum." She pulled out a Poke Ball. "Now how about we get you back where you belong."

**End of Chapter**

Here's the first chapter of Pokémon Restart: The Folly of Space and Time. So, yeah, Dialga and Palkia broke reality, and now Ash must deal with the consequences. Many people that he knows are different in this reality, and because of it breaking, they went back in time too from their reality. Some of the differences include, a girly maid Misty, a Brock that is terrified of girls (minus family, the elderly, and those that are much younger than him), but who is always being hit on by pretty girls (especially Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies), a feral May, Dawn and Princess Salvia being the same person, who hates contest, a dragon-phobic Iris (I actually felt really bad for her as I wrote her section), a slacker Cilan, who never joined him, a female Paul with the hots for Ash (although she won't admit it) and Serena, basically the same, but now hating her mother and engaged to Ash. Clemont and Bonnie weren't touched, as with how Ash doesn't remember Serena, he hasn't met them yet, and thus, there'd be no real humor in any change as he won't notice it.

I'm still thinking on ways for Tracey, Macy, and Georgia to be changed (Georgia has some change planned out, but I want to do more). If you guys have any ideas for changes, don't tell me in reviews, as I'm not supposed to take things like that from reviews, but on private messages and other sites where I have accounts, I can.


End file.
